Scourge of Black Hand
by MrDamienGallagher
Summary: In this story we follow Ellis, Nick, Coach, Rochelle and Jennifer as they travel through the country in an effort to uncover the mystery behind the apocalyptic infection. But a new enemy has emerged, one more sophisticated than ever before encountered. The mystery figure only known as Black Hand intends to wipe out the last fraction of humanity yet alive, all while his army grows.


Scourge of Black Hand

_1. Reunion_

"Did you know that where I used to live, before all this hell broke loose, I was referred to as the old master of the lake", the old bulbous slob boasted with the shotgun dangling from his fat greasy fingers.

"Old Jamie was the talk, now there's a man who can catch a fish with his bare hands. Heck! There wasn't a fish I couldn't catch!"

The fat man squinted one eye taking aim and drew the gun slowly towards the prisoners at blank range.

"Guess the old trait…", he said in a grim whisper, "...still lingers with this old fool. Cause we done caught ourselves four big juicy fishes!

Jamie burst into a wild laughter, his friends grinning in assent. The prisoners gasped in horror as the fat bastard regained his composure and took aim for Coach. A finger stroked the trigger of the double barreled gun. Coach closed his eyes, taking long steady breaths. Then, just as Jamie was about to fire, his head jerked up with bewildered expression. A grin followed suit and his pupils widened to an unnatural size.

"**BLACK COD**!", he burst out. "HAH. HAHAHAHA!"

Jamie could not contain himself this time and in a frenzy of laughter fell flat on the ground jerking and twisting.

"Yo Jabba!", Nick blasted out next to Coach. "Will you get it over with already!"

Rochelle beside Nick spat at the ground cursing Jamie and his friends, reiterating the promise she'd given to kill them all if they got loose. Coach remained silent, a fixed gaze set about him covertly hiding the beast brooding inside him. Jamie got up, serious again and not particularly amused by the remark uttered by Nick.

"Kill me?", he said. "Unlikely. And you Mr. comedian." He poked Nick with the barrel. "Any more jokes you care to share?"

"Pardon me?", Nick inquired courteously. " But who am i speaking to now? Jamie or Mr. double-chin. I can honestly not tell."

Jamie could hear the snickering from his friends. He was getting plenty annoyed now.

"You best not agitate me further",… he said glancing at Nick's fine tailored suit, "...broker, lest you want to die in the most unseemly manner."

Nick did not budge, stubborn as he was.

"The only unseemly manner here is the width of your ass."

Jamie's face turned red and he swung the gun in rage striking Nick on the nose. Crimson blood trailed down his white tux.

"Oh now you've done it", Nick said laughing ominously. "Make a play on me or my friends, that's one thing,… but the tux... now you've gone too far. I'm not even gonna kill you, you'd make a lovely dinner for the infected."

Jamie stared in disbelief at the debonair man.

"I know your kind", he said finally. "Nothing unravels you, no no… you fancy people think yourselves kings, impervious to anything beneath you. The way I see it there's a common man in everyone, even those too pretentious to see it. We'll see the man behind the crown soon enough."

He walked over to Coach.

"Your pride will begin to waver...", he said pointing the barrel in Coach's face, "... when I blow out your friend black cod's face out."

He moved over to Rochelle.

"Then panic will begin to settle in… ", he said, stroking the end of the barrel over Rochelle's breasts, "... when my boys have their way with your lady friend here till she begs for death, at which he shall so mercifully provide."

He edged over to Nick who had suddenly gone very pale in the face, though he did his best not to show it.

"And you… we'll kill last. As royalty you'll get to watch the show so generously contributed by your mutters."

He moved over to the last captive, a beautiful Caucasian girl with auburn hair. She was about the same age as Rochelle, just above her twenties. She wore a red baseball cap, a white shirt, low cut black jeans and heavy brown boots.

"Haunted", Jamie hissed in a low voice. "That's what you'll be when I declare this bitch my own for the rest of her life. Long after I've put you to the ground, I'll be having my way with her night upon endless night in your memory because of actions you perpetrated that led to this outcome."

He was right. Nick was the cause for their predicament. He felt utterly shamed and wanted for the first time in his life to cry. And yet he was angry beyond words. The hopelessness of the situation added to his grief. He contemplated a witty remark as his last stance of defiance, to remain resilient and deprive the oaf his final victory. He could not.

"You have won", he declared defeated. "I am broken and I have lost. Torture me until every bone in my body is broken, every vessel devoid of blood and my heart beats no longer. Just let my friends go. No human, however fucked up this world may have gotten, will allow himself to commit the heinous acts you've spoken of. Let them go and take me solely."

Intrigued Jamie eyed Nick, a glint in his eye emerging.

"Fine speech", he said delighted. "Now there's the vulnerable man behind the crown." "However"… the words lingered vile in the air. "I am a man of particular needs."

Nick's fury was palpable.

"YOU FAT FUCKING FREAK!", Nick blasted out losing his cool. "I'LL KILL Y…"

"**Hey!**", a voice interrupted in the distance. "I find that offensive to fine freaks all over the world."

A thunderous shot rang out, promptly followed with the head of Jamie exploding in a heap of blood and skin and bone. Silence ensued for a split moment before a second shot ripped across the landscape, striking a second captor in the temple. The third man scrambled for his gun frantically and in the haste dropped it before a third bullet sent him flying in the air. For a moment no one spoke and the voice had not disclosed its host. Suddenly from the bushes emerged a young man, in his early twenties, whistling and merrily striding towards them. He wore a white blue cap, a yellow shirt, puffy blue jeans and in contrast to his tattered clothes wore brand new sneakers which seemed to shine like a thousand suns.

"Ellis?", Nick managed to blurt out in contained shock.

"**ELLIS**!" Rochelle shrieked out like a little girl.

"Shit, not bad", Coach muttered to himself.

Ellis untied them and Rochelle fell flying into his arms.

"Ellis, I never thought we'd see you again", she said nearly succumbing to tears.

They were as close to each other as brothers and sisters.

"I'm sorry I ran away", Ellis said in a hoarse voice. "I'm so sorry".

It had been an abrupt departure when Ellis had left the group six months ago following a heated altercation between him and Nick.

"It's good to see you again kid", Coach said finally, shaking hands with Ellis. Stoic Coach even managed a pat on the back. "Thank you."

Nick was done untying the girl with the auburn hair when he came over.

"So", Nick said timidly.

"So", reciprocated Ellis.

"This is Jennifer", Coach interrupted, stifling the awkward silence.

"Hi", Jennifer said, her soft voice befit her beauty. "Thank you, truly."

"Uhm... hi", Ellis muttered nervously. "I'm problem and no Ellis."

Jennifer snickered as Ellis' face turned the color of a new-plucked tomato.

"Alright, let's go", Rochelle commanded. "Those bullets have no doubt stirred excitement in some nearby infected." "We need to go and you two.." she said pointing at Ellis and Nick, ..."set aside your hubris and make up peace real quick before I have Coach do it for you."

Rochelle, Jennifer and Coach started for the main road.

"You know I'm grateful", Nick said scratching his neck. "And believe it or not, I'm glad you're back."

"Eh, screw it", Ellis said embracing Nick in a firm hug. "It's good to be back. No mention to Rochelle about this."

"Right there with ya buddy."

Nick looked at Ellis curiously. "Where have you been anyways?"

"I'll tell you all about it on the high road, like old times."

And so it was, as the gang set out with its newest member, that new adventures awaited them on the road, fraught with new perils in the continued struggle for survival in a world gone to ruin. In the twilight of dusk two shadows could be seen receding into the emerging darkness amidst a yellow landscape, when one of the shadows spoke up. It was Nick.

"Just a heads up bro... Jennifer's a lesbian."

"What's your meaning", Ellis asked cunningly. "I've just met the gal and you expect me to make a move?"

"Yes... Yes, that's exactly what I expect."

"Touche", Ellis said, stroking his chin. "You'll see."

"She'll come around… she'll come around…", he muttered to himself as they strode off into the setting sun.

Continued in chapter II...


End file.
